The Destiny of Two Medicine Cats
by Comettail76
Summary: Two clans, Boulderclan and Lakeclan, are constantly battling. But when a prophecy emerges, how will two medicine cats prevent doom to the two clans when the clans are busy fighting?
1. Allegiances

_Allegiances:_

_Boulderclan:_

**Leader:**

Eaglestar – Light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Deputy:**

Breezebird – Silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes – Apprentice, Leappaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Berryleaf – Calico she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Snakestrike – Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Slashthorn – Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lightfur – Long-furred cream tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Raventalon - Black tom with amber eyes – Apprentice, Twigpaw

Dawnsky – White she-cat with silver tabby patches and amber eyes

Sweetpelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Quickfoot – Black and white tom with amber eyes

Cliffclaw – Cream tabby tom dark green eyes

Stripepelt – Light gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Fogstorm – Blue-gray tom with dark gray eyes

Mothcloud – White she-cat with yellow-green eyes – Apprentice, Rockpaw

**Apprentices:**

Leappaw – White she-cat with silver tabby patches and pale green eyes

Twigpaw – White she-cat with brown tabby patches and amber eyes

Rockpaw – Blue-gray tom with light gray eyes

**Queens:**

Petaltail – Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Raventalon's kits

Sunpath – Orange tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, mother to Pouncekit, Swiftkit, and Beekit

**Kits:**

Pouncekit – Black and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Bright green when older)

Swiftkit – White she-cat with black patches and blue-gray eyes (Dark green when older)

Beekit - Orange tabby tom with blue-gray eyes (Amber when older)

**Elders:**

Scarnose – White tom with amber eyes and a scar above his nose

_Lakeclan:_

**Leader:**

Pondstar – Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes – Apprentice, Orangepaw

**Deputy:**

Troutclaw – Dark gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mosswillow - Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Warriors:**

Silverwater – White she-cat with silver tabby patches and blue-gray eyes

Nightflight – Black and white tom with yellow eyes – Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Softbird – Long-furred silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Swampfang – Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostleaf – White she-cat with pale green eyes

Cavepath – Black tom with dark green eyes

Mistfeather – Blue-gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes – Apprentice, Fishpaw

Logpelt – Light brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Stonefall – White tom with black patches and dark gray eyes – Apprentice, Rainpaw

Freezefur – Extremely light gray tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Orangepaw – Dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Shimmerpaw – Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fishpaw – Blue-gray tom with dark green eyes

Rainpaw – Dark gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowflower – Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, expecting Nightflight's kits

Cloudpetal – Calico she-cat with pale green eyes, mother to Stickkit and Sleetkit

**Kits:**

Stickkit – Light brown tabby tom with blue-gray eyes (Yellow-green when older)

Sleetkit – White tom with blue-gray eyes (Pale green when older)

**Elders:**

Breezetail – Calico she-cat with amber eyes, blind

Minnowstream – Silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Blackpelt – Black tom with dark gray eyes, missing left ear

_Outside The Clans:_

**Rogues/Loners:**

Rabbit – Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mountain – Large dark gray tabby tom with blue-gray eyes and a scarred front right leg

Tiger – Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ivy – Tall light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Sunny – Cream tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Rainy – White she-cat with dark gray tabby patches and pale green eyes

Rose – Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shade – Black and white tom with yellow-green eyes and a scarred tail

Crow – Small black tom with amber eyes

Butterfly – Calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Lucy – Silver tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Claw – White tom with sky blue eyes and a scar above his left eye

Fern – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Bear – Dark brown tabby tom with an amber right eye and pale green left eye

Maple – White she-cat with light brown tabby patches and yellow-green eyes

**Kittypets:**

Lady – White she-cat with bright blue eyes, is deaf

Spider – Black and white tom with dark amber eyes

Flower – Red tabby she-cat with dark green eyes


	2. A Desire of Herbs

Pouncekit opened her eyes for the first time. For the first time she saw how beautiful her clan, Boulderclan, was. She was the first of her siblings to see it, as Swiftkit and Beekit still haven't opened their eyes.

Pouncekit asked her mother,"Sunpath, can I go out of the nursery now? I've opened my eyes."

Sunpath replied,"Why don't you wait for you siblings first? It would be better if you all went out together."

After what felt like an eternity, Pouncekit's siblings finally opened their eyes.

Pouncekit asked,"_Now _can Swiftkit, Beekit, and I go outside?"

Sunpath meowed with a hint of amusement in her voice,"Yes, you can go outside now. Don't go out of camp, though."

Pouncekit promised,"We won't!" and quickly dashed outside, closely followed by Swiftkit and Beekit.

Pouncekit looked around when she headed out of the nursery. The camp looked even better now that she had a better view of it. The camp was on a mountain, with pine trees around it and a large forest stretching out down the mountain to below, where there were a ton of grassy hills. It was a bright, sunny day, with a few puffy white clouds in the sky. Now Pouncekit kind of wished she hadn't promised her mother that she would stay in camp; the mountain forest looked amazing, with sunlight shining between the branches onto the ground. But she couldn't go back on her promise now. Instead, she tried to decide where in camp to explore.

Pouncekit decided on a moss-covered rock cave and told her sister and brother,"Let's go there!" and pointed her paw to the cave.

Beekit argued,"But I want to explore _there_!" and eyed a huge log on its side.

Pouncekit said,"Okay, you explore that log, and I'll explore the cave. We could tell each other what den it is when we get back in front of the nursery!"

Swiftkit meowed,"Great idea! I'll explore another den, too."

The three kits headed to the separate dens to explore. Pouncekit got hit by the scent of what seemed like a million herbs when she walked into the mossy den she had chosen. There was a cat lying on some moss with a thorn in his paw. Another cat came over to the cat and pulled the thorn out. Pouncepaw realized that this was the medicine cat den.

Pouncekit asked the cat that had finished pulling the thorn out,"Are you the medicine cat?"

The she-cat nodded and replied,"Yes, I am Berryleaf, the medicine cat."

Pouncekit mewed,"Could I help out?"

Berryleaf responded,"Sure! Could you get some marigold leaves and cobwebs for Stripepelt's wound? The marigold leaves are slightly spiky and are between the cobwebs and poppy seeds."

Pouncekit nodded then headed over to where the herbs were. She picked up the cobwebs, then saw the spiky leaves between the cobwebs and some kind of seed, presumably the poppy seeds, and grabbed the leaves. She then headed back to Berryleaf and dropped the herbs next to her.

Berryleaf complimented,"Good job, Pouncekit!"

Pouncekit replied,"Thanks, but how did you know my name? I don't think I told you it."

Berryleaf explained,"I was there at your kitting."

Pouncekit responded,"Oh." Then she remembered her siblings and said,"Sorry, but I better get going. Beekit and Swiftkit will be wondering why I'm still here."

Berryleaf meowed,"Okay, bye, Pouncekit!"

Pouncekit ran off out of the medicine cat den. She headed to where the nursery was. Beekit was already there, although Swiftkit was only just returning.

Beekit asked, once Swiftkit had arrived,"So, where did you two go? I went to what turned out to be the leader's den! At least, that was what Breezebird, the deputy, told me, who was nearby. Eaglestar wasn't there at the moment."

Pouncekit replied,"I went to the medicine cat den. Berryleaf was there, and I helped get the herbs for the thorn in Stripepelt's paw. I think that I want to be a medicine cat apprentice when I'm old enough!"

Beekit rolled his eyes and meowed,"Okay, I'm fine with that. I sure don't want to be cooped up in a den all day with sick and wounded cats. I want to be the leader, hunting, leading attacks, being respected by the whole clan, and having nine lives!"

Pouncekit argued,"But medicine cats are respected, too! They are important to the clan, because otherwise, a lot of cats would die without herb treatment. Plus, medicine cats see Starclan a lot!"

Beekit responded,"Clan leader's still more important, plus they do see Starclan when they receive their nine lives."

Pouncekit replied,"Whatever. So, Swiftkit, where did you go?"

Swiftkit answered,"I went to the elders den! Scarnose told me about when there were Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leopardclan. They were fierce warriors, and apparently we all still have a bit of their wildness running in our blood."

Beekit turned to Swiftkit and meowed,"See? _Warriors._ Not medicine cats."

Pouncekit couldn't think of a witty comeback and didn't respond. But whatever Beekit said, Pouncekit would still become a medicine cat apprentice.


	3. Change of Heart

Sleetkit asked Stickkit,"Want to go outside again today? It was exciting yesterday!"

Stickkit groaned, remembering yesterday. He and his brother had accidentally wandered in the warriors' den. It had been "exciting", all right. The deputy, Troutclaw, had been sleeping after a long dawn patrol, and wasn't exactly overjoyed that two nosy kits had barged into the den and woken him up by accidentally stumbling into him. Not really the best first impression to give your clan deputy, who may become leader some day.

Stickkit finally replied,"Sure, but this time, be more careful when exploring dens. We don't want to make that kind of first impression to someone like the clan leader next!"

Sleetkit meowed,"Don't worry, I won't!"

Stickkit was about to reply when Sleetkit ran out of the nursery into a den that went inside the hill. So much for being careful. Stickkit sighed then followed Sleetkit into the den. It had many different scents, and he saw herbs stored in one area of the den. Stickkit soon realized that this must be the medicine cat den.

Sleetkit commented,"Wow, these smell amazing! I bet they're as delicious as they smell!"

Sleetkit picked up some berries that were among the herb storage.

Stickkit yowled in shock,"No, don't!" He tackled Sleetkit, causing the berries to fly from Sleetkit's paw.

Sleetkit asked,"What's wrong? I was just going to try one or two..."

Suddenly, the two kits heard pawsteps and soon, a dark brown tabby she-cat appeared from the den entrance.

The she-cat answered,"The reason you shouldn't try taste-testing herbs is because some have bad effects on you if you eat them when you don't need them. Even if they aren't dangerous, like those juniper berries you were about to eat, it's still best to save them for cats that actually need them."

Sleetkit asked,"Hey, how did you hear my question, and who are you?"

The she-cat said,"I'm Mosswillow, the medicine cat. I heard your question because I came over to my den when I heard a commotion inside and I was close enough to hear you question because I was about to go inside."

Sleetkit muttered,"Oh... sorry..."

Stickkit meowed,"Mosswillow, I heard that medicine cats get dreams from Starclan. Is that true?"

Mosswillow responded,"Yes, I do. It is an important part of the duty of a medicine cat."

Stickkit thought in his head,"_Wow, a duty to speak to Starclan... I would love to have a duty like that. I've always wanted to be a warrior... but maybe I should become a medicine cat instead. It would be a spectacular honor to have._"

Stickkit snapped out of his thoughts and asked Mosswillow,"Do you think I could become a medicine cat some day?"

Mosswillow replied,"If you have enough interest in healing instead of fighting, you could."

Stickkit nodded, happy with the answer.

Sleetkit meowed,"Stickkit, could we get going now?"

Stickkit said,"Okay. Bye, Mosswillow!"

Mosswillow responded,"Bye, Stickkit and Sleetkit!"

Stickkit headed out of the medicine cat den, closely following Sleetkit.

Sleetkit asked Stickkit, clearly confused,"Why are you all of a sudden interested in herbs? You've always talked about how you would be an amazing warrior?"

Stickkit replied,"Now I'm starting to think that... maybe it would be better for me to do healing, and speak with Starclan. It would be wonderful to do that, now that I've thought about it."

Sleetkit purred,"Okay! I'll protect you as a warrior, and you'll protect me from sickness as a medicine cat."

Stickkit smiled and said,"It sounds even better when you put it that way." Then he found a bit up moss growing on the nursery, picked it off, and asked,"Mossball?"

Sleetkit responded,"Sounds good to me!"

Stickkit threw the piece of moss to Sleetkit. Sleetkit leaped in the air and grabbed it, then tossed it back. The game continued for a while, until the two kits were covered in dust from diving to catch the ball and feeling extremely exhausted. Then they headed back to the nursery, smiling and laughing as brothers.


	4. New Apprentice

**Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter, I kept forgetting or not having the motivation. Here it is!**

Many moons later, it was time for Pouncekit, Swiftkit, and Beekit's apprentice ceremony. All of them were excited, and could barely wait the whole day. Finally, the leader went to Tall Tree a large birch that grew in the center of the camp.

Eaglestar announced,"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under Tall Tree for a clan meeting!"

Pouncekit and her siblings rushed over. Duskkit, Petaltail and Raventalon's only kit, ran after them, also wanting to see the meeting.

Eaglestar continued once every cat had gathered,"Pouncekit, Swiftkit, and Beekit, today you have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to be apprenticed. Today, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Pouncepaw, Swiftpaw, and Beepaw. Since you wish to learn to be a medicine cat, Pouncepaw, you shall be mentored by Berryleaf. Fogstorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Swiftpaw, and I hope you pass on your patience and courage. Sweetpelt, you are also ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Beepaw, and I hope you pass on your loyalty and experience."

Pouncepaw eagerly touched noses with her new mentor, Berryleaf, although she noticed that Beepaw seemed hesitant to touch noses with his mentor, Sweetpelt. Pouncepaw had to admit, she didn't really blame Beepaw. Even though her name was Sweetpelt, the tortoiseshell warrior was grumpy and extremely strict. Having a loyal and experienced warrior for a mentor was one thing, a loyal, experienced, and _grumpy_ one was another. Pouncepaw wouldn't want a cat like Sweetpelt to be her mentor, either. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it, though. Instead, she followed her own mentor to the medicine cat den.

Once they reached the den, Berryleaf meowed,"Since I would like to see what you know so far from watching me and occasionally helping me in here as a kit, I'll give you a little quiz on herbs. First of all, what are cobwebs for?"

Pouncepaw replied,"They are to stop the bleeding of a wound."

Berryleaf responded,"Correct! Now what are poppy seeds for, and how many should you use on a cat at a time?"

Pouncepaw answered a fair amount of questions right, although a few answers she gave were wrong. Whenever she gave a wrong answer, Berryleaf always politely corrected Pouncepaw.

Once they were done, Berryleaf said,"Now that we're done with the quiz, we'll go find some marigold. I'm running low on it."

Berryleaf led Pouncepaw out of the camp. Amazed, Pouncepaw eagerly looked around the mountainous Boulderclan territory. It was spectacular, and Pouncepaw almost didn't notice Berryleaf when she told Pouncepaw that they had reached a patch of marigold. Embarrassed from being distracted, Pouncepaw quickly went to pick the bright yellow-orange flowers and green leaves. Once she could pick no more. Pouncepaw went next to Berryleaf to wait for her to be finished. When she was done too, Berryleaf and Pouncepaw headed back with a huge amount of marigold.

When Pouncepaw and Berryleaf returned to camp they started storing the herbs. Just as they had completed storing them, they heard their leader.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under Tall Tree for a clan meeting!" Eaglestar yowled.

Pouncepaw felt confused. Already earlier that day, they had had a meeting for her nd her siblings' apprentice ceremony. Why was there already another clan meeting on the same exact day?

Eaglestar announced,"Today we are going to battle Lakeclan to get back the area where the hills and the mountains meet! This time, we will win the territory we deserve!"

Many of the cats cheered, but Pouncepaw only felt shock. There had already had a battle over the same area when Pouncepaw had been four moons old, which Boulderclan had lost. Why was there another already?

The leader continued,"In the patrol we will be taking Breezebird, Leappaw, Slashthorn, Raventalon, Dawnsky, Twigpaw, Cliffclaw, Stripepelt, Quickfoot, Mothcloud, and Rockpaw. Snakestrike, you will be in charge while we're gone."

Snakestrike promised,"I will take good care of the clan while you are gone."

Berryleaf said to Pouncepaw,"Stay here, since I need to go too, to heal cats that get injured in battle. I trust you to take care of any healing duties while I'm gone?"

Pouncepaw replied,"I will."

The medicine cat apprentice watched at her mentor left. Pouncepaw sighed, having wanted to be able to learn more on her first day. But more than that, Pouncepaw was worried about her clan going into battle. Would they win this time, or suffer another loss?

Then Pouncepaw saw Beepaw and Swiftpaw near the apprentices' den. She headed over to her siblings.

Pouncepaw meowed,"Hello, Swiftpaw and Beepaw! How have your days went?"  
Swiftpaw was first to reply. She said,"Great! I went hunting with Fogstorm. I managed to catch a squirrel."

Beepaw responded,"I didn't have as good of a day. Sweetpelt made me fetch moss for the elders. How boring!"

Pouncepaw said,"My day went pretty good. Berryleaf gave me a quiz on herbs. Then, she had me help her get marigold."

Beepaw muttered,"At least I'm not medicine cat apprentice."

Pouncepaw meowed,"Beepaw, at least _try _to respect my decision..."

After the coversation, Pouncepaw headed back to the medicine cat den. She decided to throw away old, unusable herbs while waiting. After a while of doing this, the battle patrol returned. Strangely, they seemed to be joyful, yet have a hint of fear-scent on them.

Berryleaf said to Pouncepaw urgently,"Come help with the injured cats. Although Boulderclan is victorious, Breezebird, the deputy, is badly injured!"


	5. The Lost Battle

**Sorry about such a short chapter, I didn't know what else to do at the end.**

A few days after his apprentice ceremony, Stickpaw was helping out with sorting the herbs when he heard his his brother outside.

Sleetpaw yowled, almost out of breath,"Boulderclan cats! The patrol I was in was attacked!"

Pondstar replied,"I'll bring warriors to help out. Nightflight, Shimmerpaw, and Logpelt, come with me and help!"

Mosswillow said to Stickpaw,"We'd better go with the patrol. Stickpaw, bring the poppy seeds. I'll bring the marigold and cobwebs."

Stickpaw nodded and picked up as many poppy seeds as he could carry. Mosswillow and Stickpaw then followed the patrol to the battle. Once they reached it, Stickpaw saw the battle unfold before his eyes. Pondstar went to fight a cat who Stickpaw learned from Mosswillow was Eaglestar, but Eaglestar managed to dodge and bit Pondstar on the leg, hard, and Pondstar to respond by kicking out and make Eaglestar lose his hold on her leg. Sleetpaw was helping Cavepath, his mentor, to fight a dark brown tabby. Nightflight was being attacked by a silver tabby.

Mosswillow told Stickpaw when he asked,"That's Breezebird. She's the Boulderclan deputy."

Worried about Nightflight, Stickpaw paid attention to the battle between Nightflight and Breezebird. Nightflight was being pinned down by Breezebird, but he was slashing at her belly with his hind paws, giving Breezebird wounds to her belly. Not giving up, the Boulderclan deputy used her own hind legs to keep down Nightflight's. Breezebird lifted her left front paw, and scratched at Nightflight. However, it was a bad decision for Breezebird and Nightflight slashed at her leg as hard as he could. Screeching, Breezebird jumped off Nightflight, and Nightflight sprang forward and scratched Breezebird's right side. Nightflight continued to attack Breezebird until she half limped, half ran to her clan.

Looking back at the battle between the leaders, Stickpaw was horrified by what he saw. Pondstar was on the ground, seeming completely lifeless.

Mosswillow, seeing her apprentice's expression, said,"It's not her last life."

Pondstar, as if on cue, got back up. She yowled,"Lakeclan, retreat!" Then she glared at Eaglestar and added,"But this will _not_ be the last battle. Lakeclan will return again."

Eaglestar growled in reply,"And Boulderclan will be back to fight you again, Pondstar."

Pondclan cats ran back to camp, Stickpaw and Mosswillow helping out Pondstar before following the cats.

Stickpaw asked Mosswillow,"Do battles usually occur this often? It seems rather mouse-brained to fight this much over a small bit of territory."

Mosswillow replied,"Unfortunately, they do."

Stickpaw sighed, then went to treat a scratch above Nightflight's nose. Mosswillow helped to heal Frostleaf's wounded tail. The medicine cats continued to work on healing cats throughout the day, then, exhausted, Stickpaw collapsed on his nest and quickly fell asleep into a nightmare of seemingly thousands of battles.

At sunrise, Stickpaw woke up to a moss ball hitting him in the face. He muttered,"Who would be playing _moss ball _in the medicine cat den?"

The the answer tripped over his head. Batkit, one of Nightflight and Meadowflower's kits, landed on the other side of Stickpaw's face. Batkit quickly got up then retrieved the moss ball.

Stickpaw asked,"Why are you playing a game in the medicine cat den?"

Batkit replied cheerfully,"The ball landed here, of course! Leafkit threw it too far, so I went to get it."

Stickpaw responded, slight annoyance in his voice,"Tell Leafkit to try to avoid throwing it into the medicine cat den next time, then."

Batkit meowed, still cheerful,"Okay, I will! Bye!"


	6. A Mysterious Prophecy

Even though it was the middle of the night, Pouncepaw felt more excited than she ever had been. The half moon was high above her head, shining brightly. It was the day she was going to visit the Moon Maple, a maple tree in an area to the right of Boulderclan and Lakeclan. There was an entrance at the bottom of the tree, and if you slept inside, you dreamed of Starclan. But despite her excitement, Pouncepaw started to worry. What if Starclan didn't accept her as a medicine cat? When Breezebird had gotten injured, she had died, making Eaglestar have to pick a new deputy, Raventalon. Pouncepaw had been pretty discouraged by that event, and had wondered if she should have not become the medicine cat apprentice. She did not want to become a warrior apprentice! She tried to force herself to stop thinking about it, but still, she felt a little bit of nervousness as she reached the Moon Maple.

As they stepped in front of the Moon Maple, Pouncepaw watched as the Lakeclan medicine cats arrived, a dark brown tabby she-cat, and a light brown tabby tom that was probably close to Pouncepaw's age. The tom didn't seem to be as excited or worried as Pouncepaw was, although he still probably was slightly excited. Maybe he didn't show his feelings as much as she did.

Pouncepaw said to the Lakeclan medicine cat apprentice, unsure of what else to say,"Um... hello, I'm Pouncepaw."

The tom replied, sounding calm,"I'm Stickpaw. Are you a new Boulderclan medicine cat apprentice? I started fairly recently myself."

Pouncepaw replied,"Yeah, I'm new." She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she thought she did. She probably did sound worried, though. Pouncepaw wasn't exactly the best when it came to hiding emotions.

After a while of talking to Stickpaw, the dark brown tabby she-cat, who Stickpaw had told her was called Mosswillow, announced,"It's time to see Starclan."

Pouncepaw followed Berryleaf into the Moon Maple. It was beautiful inside, oddly seeming like the inside was made of silver. Pouncepaw laid down, falling asleep almost instantly despite her mixed worry and excitement. When she opened her eyes, she was dreaming of Starclan. Two cats walked over to her, one an orange tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and the other a blue-gray she-cat with darker green eyes.

The orange tabby tom spoke first. He meowed,"I am Emberwind, the medicine cat that was before Berryleaf. This is Bluecloud, the medicine cat that was before Mosswillow."

Bluecloud said,"We are delivering a prophecy to you two apprentices."

For the first time, Pouncepaw looked to her side and realized that Stickpaw was there.

Bluecloud continued,

"_When the two clans are battling_

_A swarm of power will form_

_If the endless aggression is stopped_

_You can overtake the storm."_

Pouncepaw asked,"But... how do we stop a _storm_, even if the clans are allies? Plus, Eaglestar would never stop fighting."

Emberwind answered,"That is for you to find out."

Then, the dream of Starclan vanished.

Stickpaw woke up, sitting up next to Pouncepaw. Annoyed, he thought sarcastically,"_That is for you to find out! How HELPFUL!" _He hid his annoyance as he waited for Berryleaf and Mosswillow to wake up. Once they had, he headed back to Lakeclan camp.

Not much else happened that day, other than recently apprenticed Batpaw needing a cut on his front left paw healed from hitting a rock in the water when trying to catch a fish. That gave him plenty of time to think about the prophecy. What type of storm could the clans possibly overtake? He could think of plenty of things that could be considered a storm; a thunderstorm, sandstorm, flood, tornado, hurricane, snowstorm... none of which made any sense. Also, how could he convince Pondstar to stop fighting? Like Eaglestar, she loved to jump into battles. Did Starclan give him and Pouncepaw an impossible task?


	7. Moon Maple Gathering

**This time, instead of Pouncepaw or Stickpaw's PoV, it's Swiftpaw's. I plan on having more PoV's of cats other than Pouncepaw and Stickpaw, but there will still be mostly Pouncepaw/Stickpaw PoV's.**

Swiftpaw felt like she could burst from excitement. She was going to the gathering! It wasn't much of a surprise; Leappaw, Twigpaw, and Rockpaw had become warriors yesterday, their names being Leapwind, Twigwhisker, and Rocktail, but it was still her first gathering. Beepaw and Duskpaw were also coming. Hopefully the gathering would cheer Beepaw up. Lately, Beepaw had been becoming more grumpy and aggressive, thanks to having Sweetpelt as a mentor, who was boring and grumpy and often made Beepaw do the task of cleaning the elders' den. Swiftpaw thought, slightly amused,"_I think grumpiness is contagious. Maybe Pouncepaw should check on Sweetpelt and Beepaw._"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her own mentor, Fogstorm, meowed to her,"Swiftpaw, it's time for the gathering. You wouldn't want to be left behind, would you? Wouldn't exactly be your best first gathering memory if you were."

Swiftpaw smiled and replied,"Of course not! I'm coming!"

She dashed out of her den and went over next to Pouncepaw, Beepaw, and Duskpaw. Before she could say anything to them, though, the group started moving. They headed down the mountain as the moon shone above, and she noticed that the path was in a different direction from the way to Lakeclan. Eventually, they reached a tall hill, and were the first there. That allowed Swiftpaw to take in the landscape more. The hill was grassy, and covered in wildflowers. There was a huge maple tree in the center, with a hole at the bottom of the trunk, that seemed to have an odd silvery gleam.

Pouncepaw said excitedly,"That's the Moon Maple! It must be for seeing Starclan _and_ gatherings!"

Swiftpaw responded,"It must. Do we go into the hole in the trunk of the Moon Maple?"

Pouncepaw replied."Most likely we don't. The hole would not have enough room, I think. At least not for both Boulderclan and Lakeclan."

Swiftpaw said,"True, it doesn't look that way."

Then, Lakeclan arrived. The cat in front was a blue-gray she-cat, who was probably the leader. Once all of the cats of Lakeclan had reached the gathering place, Swiftpaw looked around for the apprentices. There were Berryleaf and Pouncepaw with the Lakeclan medicine cat and apprentice, but they were only talking about herbs. Then she saw a pure white tom, black tom, and tortoiseshell she-cat with Beepaw and Duskpaw, and decided that those must be apprentices.

Swiftpaw walked over to them and purred,"Hello! I'm Swiftpaw."

The pure white tom replied,"Hi! I'm Sleetpaw, and the black tom is Batpaw and the tortoiseshell is Leafpaw. Pleased to meet you!"

Leafpaw argued,"Hey! I could have introduced myself."

Swiftpaw asked,"What is sleet?"

Sleetpaw replied,"Apparently it's some kind of piece of ice that's smaller than hail that falls in leaf-bare. It hasn't occurred often, but my mother, Meadowflower, said it occurred during last leaf-bare."

Swiftpaw said,"Oh, that makes sense."

Batpaw meowed, changing the topic,"I wish I had been in the battle! I bet I would've been great in it!

Beepaw responded,"No, I would've done better! I would have won if I had came!"

Batpaw replied,"Actually, the reason my clan lost was because Pondstar lost a life, not-"

Beepaw growled,"Shut up! I would have helped my clan win!"

Then, Beepaw suddenly pounced onto Batpaw. He scratched Batpaw's nose and Batpaw yowled with surprise. Batpaw tried to fight back, but he wasn't as powerful, and was soon being constantly hit by Beepaw's outraged blows.

Swiftpaw yowled,"Stop it, Beepaw! Batpaw wasn't looking or a fight!"

Beepaw hissed,"Quiet, Swiftpaw! Or do you agree with the enemy?"

Swiftpaw said,"I do, since you are overreacting!"

The nearest cat, who happened to be Raventalon, the deputy, had to split the fight up. He asked,"Why are you fighting during a gathering?"

Beepaw growled,"Batpaw started it!"

Swiftpaw responded, furious,"Stop lying, Beepaw! Batpaw did not start it. All he did was say that the reason Lakeclan won was that Pondstar lost a life, and without aggression! That's only a fact, and you didn't need to attack him over it!"

Raventalon replied,"Beepaw, I am ashamed of your actions. I will tell your mentor about this."

Beepaw groaned, but stopped protesting. Soon after, the gathering began.

Eaglestar announced,"Boulderclan will start. Our clan is doing well, as even though it will be leaf-bare soon, hunting is pretty good. Also, we have three new warriors, Leapwind, Twigwhisker, and Rocktail, and four new apprentices, Pouncepaw, Swiftpaw, Beepaw, and Duskpaw."

Many of the cats cheered, although Swiftpaw observed that most of the cats were of Boulderclan, and not many were in Lakeclan.

Pondstar went next. She meowed,"Lakeclan is also doing well. Like you, are prey is fairly good, and we also have new warriors and apprentices. Our two new warriors are Orangeblaze and Shimmerpool, and our four new apprentices are Sleetpaw, Stickpaw, Batpaw, and Leafpaw."

Although Swiftpaw cheered, she noticed that Beepaw did not, nor did some of her other clanmates. She decided that the feeling was mutual thanks to the recent battle.

Later, Swiftpaw headed back. However, she could help but feel that the cats of Boulderclan and Lakeclan had so much aggression. Would it be any different next gathering? Swiftpaw hoped so. Yet secretly, Swiftpaw had a feeling the answer was no.


End file.
